


Debería Confesar Que Te Amo

by alwaysbrave



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ataque de pánico, Harry Styles estudiante, Harry está triste, Louis Tomlinson Estudiante, M/M, No Smut, alternative universe, descripción explícita de ataque de pánico, la siguiente parte está lista, lo siento, no al menos hasta que escriba una tercera parte, no se preocupen, o me decida a escribir una tercera parte, trigger - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbrave/pseuds/alwaysbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis eran los mejores amigos hasta que uno de ellos se mudó al otro lado del país. Un inocente evento en la última noche juntos arruinó sin querer lo que prometieron la distancia no destruiría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justalittlebitlonely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlebitlonely/gifts).



> Para ti Dany que me alentabas a escribirlo cada día y me animaste cuando todo pasó. Espero te guste el final :D
> 
> No está betado, hice mi mayor esfuerzo mientras lo revisaba para que quedara sin errores.  
> Disfruten, comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos.  
> 

Harry y Louis se conocían desde siempre. Ninguno de los dos tenía claro en qué momento exactamente se habían hablado por primera vez. Louis, por ser el mayor, reclamaba tener un recuerdo de un pequeño niño rizado que lloraba en su coche mientras él jugaba en un parque cerca de su casa, pero nada más. Como mejores amigos desde siempre, habían compartido cada cosa y momentos importantes de su vida, tanto buenos como malos: la escuela, tardes eternas de juego, peleas y reconciliaciones, la separación de los padres de Louis donde a pesar de que Harry era el menor, supo apoyarlo con sus abrazos y palabras de aliento, el breve tiempo de acoso escolar que Harry tuvo en la primaria donde Louis golpeó a los agresores terminando castigado por un semana, ambos saliendo del clóset y así, la lista era interminable.

Interminable era también el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, reflejado en abrazos y caricias que solo ambos podían descifrar cuando eran necesarias. Louis sabía que Harry solamente se relajaba cuando colocaba su cabeza en el regazo del ojiazul, y este pasaba sus dedos por sus rizos o que cuando este se encontraba triste y sus ojos se aguaban lo único que lo tranquilizaba, era estar en los brazos de Louis. Para todos, Louis era una bomba de energía y bromas, pero solo Harry sabía que por las noches, cuando sus padres peleaban y se gritaban, lo único que lo consolaba era el silencio de una habitación tenue mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios con su rostro metido en el cuello de Harry. Simplemente se conocían a la perfección. Además, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo, pero había algo más detrás de todo ese cariño, Harry sabía lo que era no sin embargo Louis, pero definitivamente ahí estaba. Harry se había dado cuenta desde hace un año aproximadamente que estaba enamorado de Louis, la realidad lo golpeó cuando escuchó a uno de sus compañeros del club de fotografía hablar sobre cuanto estaba enamorado de su novia, Harry sentía exactamente lo mismo pero por Louis, lo sentía cuando sus rodillas se hacían débiles cada vez que el ojiazul le sonreía o reía con unas de sus pésimas bromas;  o cuando repentinamente su corazón latía de forma errónea con solo sentir a este acurrucado en sus brazos, o por lo contrario, cuando muy rara vez veía a Louis llorar y  su corazón parecía romperse en mil pedazos. Muchas veces tuvo que contener las ganas de besarlo o de perderse en sus ojos azules, o peor, de confesarle sus sentimientos con temor de arruinar su amistad y espantar al chico; era mejor tener a Louis de amigo que no tenerlo en absoluto. Pero todo cambió repentinamente un día.

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños número 15 de Harry cuando su madre le informó que debían dejar la ciudad. Su padrasto había ascendido en el trabajo pero debían mudarse al otro lado del país para concretarlo. Harry inmediatamente pensó en Louis y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No, no, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía dejar a Louis, su mejor amigo. Harry corrió a la casa del ojiazul, necesitaba consuelo, un abrazo, necesitaba a su Louis. Golpeó y preguntó a Jay por su amigo, ella le dijo que estaba en su habitación, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró sin golpear. Louis estaba en su cama y Harry no dudó en meterse en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro.

—Haz, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Louis preocupado acariciando la espalda de Harry para tranquilizarlo.

—Nos iremos Lou —respondió entre sollozos—, mamá acaba de decirme que nos mudaremos.

—¿Qué? Harry, mírame, de seguro entendiste mal, no puedes llegar y marcharte, no —dijo Louis mientras trataba de encontrar algo de lógica a las palabras de Harry.

—No, Louis, mamá me ha contado que Robin tendrá un trabajo mejor pero que debe cambiarse de ciudad para obtenerlo. Bueno, es obvio que nos vamos todos, Lou. —Finalizó el rizado desconsolado y mirando el confundido rostro del otro chico, por lo que agregó más detalles—. La ciudad es Exeter, al otro lado del país, Lou, no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti.

La comprensión tomó lugar en el rostro de Louis, mientras una solitaria lágrima acariciaba su rostro.

—No te preocupes H, estaremos bien, seremos amigos siempre —dijo Louis abrazando fuertemente a su amigo como si su vida dependiera de ello—, seguiremos en contacto, skype y llamadas nos ayudarán, nunca te olvidaré, aunque miles de kilómetros nos separen, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho Harry—. El rizado asintió y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su hoddie. Louis tenía razón, podían seguir siendo mejores amigos a pesar de la distancia, si se esforzaban, todo estaría bien, pero de alguna manera debía asegurarse de aquello.

—Louis, ¿lo prometes? ¿Prometes ser mi amigo a pesar de todo? —preguntó mirando directamente a los azules ojos del otro chico.

—Por supuesto, H. Seremos amigos por siempre —respondió abrazando al otro chico. Harry podía sentir que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, su amor, el amor su vida se quedaría aquí y él se iría y no sabía si podría sobrevivir a ello —jamás podría olvidarte—, agregó finalmente con un nudo en la garganta.

****

El mes que habían tenido antes de la mudanza, había pasado ingratamente rápido, sobre todo para Harry que cada vez que veía a Louis, se torturaba con contarle o no, sobre sus sentimientos. Con Louis habían decido que la última noche de Harry en la ciudad, la pasarían en la casa del rizado, empacando sus últimas cosas para luego dormirse juntos. Prácticamente todo ya estaba embalado a excepción de la cama y objetos personales de Harry.

—¿Me llamarás cuando llegues, verdad? —preguntó Louis a Harry que tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo.

—Sí, en cuanto esté acomodado lo haré —respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico.

—No vayas a olvidarme si encuentras un novio en Exeter ¿eh? —dijo Louis en broma.

 _Si tan solo supieras,_ pensó Harry.

—Por supuesto que no, Lou, mejores amigos por siempre ¿recuerdas? —Harry respondió golpeando juguetonamente a Louis en el brazo. Luego tomó la mano de su amigo para pasar el mismo brazo por detrás su cuello y meterse bajo de él.

—Extrañaré esto —dijo el rizado mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama—, no tendré con quien acurrucarme, Lou —agregó apegándose más al pequeño cuerpo de Louis. _Dios_ , extrañaría su olor también.

—Lo sé, también lo extrañaré —dijo el ojiazul tomando uno de los rizos de otro chico y acomodándolo tras su oreja. Harry sonrió satisfecho por la atención.

—Extrañaré tus pies malolientes —bromeo el menor.

—¡Hey! estoy tratando de hacer de esto, un recuerdo bonito —contraatacó Louis con una sonrisa, tratando de hablar de forma seria, pero fallando en el intento.

—Extrañaré tus camisetas con estampados de bandas —siguió Louis.

—Extrañaré tu compañía —dijo el chico de rulos.

—Extrañaré tus Vans, Louis.

—Extrañaré tus sweaters gigantes.

—Extrañaré verte despeinado en las mañanas —rio bajito Harry.

—Extrañaré tu risa y tu sonrisa, Harry.

—Extrañaré, dios, extrañaré acomodar tu flequillo lejos de tus ojos, Louis —dijo Harry con más sinceridad de la que pretendía, haciendo que Louis abriera sus ojos ampliamente, sin embargo, este no se detuvo, de hecho, se acercó más al rizado.

—Extrañaré tus ojos, Harry —dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Extrañaré tus caricias, Louis.

—Extrañaré tus hoyuelos —el ojiazul agregó esta vez, acariciando cariñosamente con su dedo índice, una de las mejillas del otro chico. Harry quiso perderse ante el contacto, siguiendo inconscientemente la mano de Louis cuando esta se alejaba. Sus rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Louis, yo —trató Harry, pero no pudo continuar. Sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a los de Louis, solo un pequeño roce, para luego alejarse, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Louis no quería alejarse, este llevó su mano tras su cuello, y lo acercó más. Los labios de ambos comenzaron a moverse en perfecta sincronía. Harry sentía tantas cosas que se sentía abrumado, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho, no podía creer que estuviese besando a su mejor amigo al cual amaba tanto, su estómago no paraba de dar saltos y su mente parecía estar detenida, por lo que optó por llevar una de sus manos a la cintura del otro chico y asegurarlo en su lugar y enfocarse en la suavidad de los labios de Louis. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Luego de unos momentos, sintió la húmeda lengua de Louis recorrer sus labios pidiendo entrar. Harry no lo dudó, e inmediatamente abrió su boca. _Dios_ , la lengua de Louis se frotaba tibia contra la suya, si no hubiesen estado en la cama de seguro Harry hubiese colapsado ante la sensación. Poco a poco los movimientos se volvieron más lentos y Louis retrocedió pero no sin antes, picar dos, tres veces los labios del ojiverde, ahora hinchados y rojos.

La expresión de Louis era indescifrable y Harry no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué Louis lo había besado? ¿Acaso los sentimientos eran mutuos? ¿O simplemente era un beso de despedida?

Harry llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que era lo último que había pensado, pues, Louis sugirió que ya deberían dormirse considerando que al rizado tenía un gran día por delante. Harry aceptó y ambos se metieron en la pequeña cama. Pensando que todo el resto de la noche sería incómoda, Harry se sorprendió al ver los brazos de Louis abiertos para él listos para acurrucarse, por lo que se permitió no seguir cuestionando lo que recién había pasado y disfrutar de la última noche junto a su mejor amigo, mañana se iba a mediodía y tendía tiempo de pedir explicaciones. Se acomodó en el pecho de Louis y rodeó con uno de sus largos brazos su torso.

—Buenas noches Lou —dijo el ojiverde.

—Buenas noches —respondió el ojiazul, pero después de unos momentos agregó —recuerda siempre que te quiero Harry, y que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, y que pase lo que pase, seremos los mejores amigos siempre ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, Lou. Pero dejemos los sentimentalismos para mañana cuando me vaya —dijo Harry, riendo débilmente pues el sueño ya estaba tomando posesión de él.

—Ok, solo quería que no lo olvidaras.

—No voy a olvidarlo Louis, también te quiero y mucho —agregó el chico de rulos.

—Lo sé, buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Lou —masculló el ojiverde casi cayendo en la inconciencia, pero no sin antes notar unos finos labios besando su frente.

****

_**Seis años después.** _

Harry se encontraba en su apartamento en Londres durmiendo una siesta antes de asistir a su clase de la tarde. Odiaba ir a clases después de almuerzo, en su opinión, era peor que ir a clases en la mañana. Se levantó con desgano, cepilló sus dientes, se colgó el bolso y su cámara y salió.

Era como siempre, una fría tarde en Londres, después de clases, por lo que Harry decidió ir por un café para él y otro para Niall, su compañero de apartamento. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su abrigo emprendió rumbo a la tienda. Por lo que se podía apreciar, todo el mundo parecía haber encontrado el día más frío de lo normal, porque la tienda estaba más concurrida que lo usual, sin embargo moría por un Mokaccino así que se puso a la fila de todas maneras. Para matar el tiempo de cinco personas antes de él, decidió revisar las últimas fotografías que había tomado con su cámara; primero estaban las que había tomado recién en su clase, seguidas por las que había tomado en la mañana a una pequeña niña sentada en la vereda mientras acariciaba a un perro; las siguientes eran unas de Niall que obviamente Harry no había tomado, en todas el chico salía sacando la lengua y poniendo los ojos turnios, seguro había tomado la cámara cuando Harry no estaba a su alrededor, la idea provocó una sonora carcajada en el rizado llevándose unas curiosas miradas que no lo molestaron en absoluto, apagó el aparato dándose cuenta que solo faltaban dos personas que atenderse en la fila. Comenzó a buscar su billetera en el bolso cuando alguien golpeó suavemente su hombro derecho.

—¿Harry? —preguntó una voz que a pesar de ser un poco más grave de lo que recordaba, la reconoció al instante. Recuerdos volaron a su cabeza en el mismo segundo: su vieja habitación en Doncaster en penumbras, ojos muy azules, cabello suave como plumas y labios, delgados labios presionados en los suyos. Volteándose, se encontró con alguien que simplemente le quitó el aliento y le hizo temblar las rodillas tal cual lo hacían hace poco más de seis años: por lo menos diez centímetros más bajo que él, cabello más largo, lentes que enmarcaban los mismos intensos ojos azules que amó tanto alguna vez; ahí, parado frente a él, estaba su mejor amigo.

—¿L-Louis? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Oh, Dios —respondió el chico más pequeño dando un paso hacia adelante como para querer abrazar al otro chico pero se arrepintió a último momento al ver casi en shock el rostro de Harry.

Bueno, era de esperar, los últimos buenos recuerdos que Harry tenía sobre Louis no solo eran los más lindos que pudiese tener, sino también los peores. A la mañana siguiente, después de que Louis y Harry se besaran, el chico de rulos despertó solo en su cama con el recuerdo vivo de los labios del ojiazul saboreando los suyos y preguntándose dónde estaba su mejor amigo. Suponiendo que había ido a su casa, Harry se levantó y terminó de acomodar las últimas cosas que le quedaban por empacar considerando que ya eran las diez de la mañana y que se marchaba a medio día, haciéndolo rápidamente para poder ir a la casa de Louis a despedirse como correspondía. Desagradable la sorpresa fue la que se llevó, cuando la madre del otro chico le abrió la puerta diciéndole que Louis no estaba en casa y que no sabía dónde había ido ni a qué hora regresaría. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se despidió de Jay soltando ambos un par de lágrimas y prometiendo hablarse pronto. Devuelta en su casa, Harry marcó a Louis al móvil siendo enviado directamente al buzón de voz. El rizado no lo entendía, ¿Louis no quería enfrentarlo después del beso? ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿Estaba enojado con Harry por haberlo besado? Pero si mal no recordaba, Louis le había devuelto el beso. ¿Fue solo instinto y no lo que realmente quería el ojiazul? ¿Tan malo había sido el beso? Harry estaba muy confundido y muy dolido. Intentó varias veces más contactarse con el otro chico pero no tuvo éxito.

Cinco minutos faltaban para el medio día y ya todo estaba dentro del camión de la mudanza. Louis no había llegado y eso le partía el corazón a Harry. Está bien, lo reconocía, no estuvo bien besar a su amigo pero ahora él se iba y no se iban a ver durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Harry necesitaba un último abrazo, necesitaba por última vez asegurarse que seguirían siendo los mejores amigos, sin embargo, el otro chico al parecer no pensaba lo mismo, ya que media hora más tarde, Harry se encontraba en el auto con su familia, ya lejos de su hogar, enviando un mensaje de texto que decía: _Lo siento Lou, te extrañaré, te quiero. Harry , xx._

—Um, ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Louis con ánimo sacándolo de sus recuerdos —veo que lograste lo que querías —agregó apuntando con su pequeño dedo índice a la cámara que colgaba del cuello del otro chico.

—S-sí, estoy en tercer año de fotografía y licenciatura en artes —respondió Harry mientras Louis le hacía señas para que avanzara ya que un cliente había sido atendido. —¿Tú?

—Un semestre más y seré profesor de literatura y teatro —dijo el castaño con orgullo.

—Me alegra que hayas logrado estudiar lo que siempre habías querido —le dijo a Harry.

—Sí, ha sido genial —respondió Harry con honestidad. Si bien Louis lo tenía en un desastre emocional en ese momento, hablar con él era como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvidaba y era como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Harry avanzó hasta la caja e hizo su pedido, luego de pagar avanzó hacia el lado, dándole la oportunidad a Louis de ordenar.

—Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí —trató Louis de seguir la conversación.

—Sí, qué coincidencia, pero ¿sabes? me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte, que estés bien —dijo Harry repentinamente con la garganta apretada alejándose de Louis. No podía, no. Habían pasado seis años de silencio y Louis quería entablar una conversación como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Harry no hubiese estado llorando por meses durante las noches recordando el beso y su triste partida al día siguiente desde Doncaster hasta Exeter. Meses tratando de explicarse por qué Louis, su mejor amigo, había reaccionado así. La indiferencia, el silencio y la incertidumbre llenando su cuerpo y mente cada noche tratando de entender o aceptar la idea de que a lo mejor nunca fueron tan amigos como supuso.

—Pero Harry, por favor, hace años que no nos vemos, hablemos un rato —trató de nuevo Louis tomando unos de los brazos de Harry.

—No Louis, no puedo. Déjame ir —rogó el rizado al borde de las lágrimas. _Mierda_ pensó para sí mismo, debía ser fuerte, no podía mostrar debilidad delante de Louis, pero era tan difícil levantar murallas en contra de él cuando por quince años no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Por favor Harry, necesito saber cómo has estado, que has estado haciendo, necesito saber de ti —dijo Louis con voz triste y ojos preocupados. —Hablemos por favor —pidió desesperado. _Mierda otra vez,_ cómo decirle que no a esos ojos azules, a pesar de todo aquellos aún seguían siendo su debilidad. Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y cedió.

—Okay, está bien. Pero no ahora, no hoy. Dentro de unos días. En serio Louis, emocionalmente no puedo hacerlo ahora, dame unos días por favor —explicó.

—Sí, lo que tú quieras —asintió Louis con evidente alivio. —Dame tu teléfono, pondré mi número y podrás llamarme para decirme cuando podemos juntarnos ¿está bien?

—Sí, eso estaría bien —dijo el ojiverde un poco más calmado y dándole su móvil a Louis. El chico colocó rápidamente su número, y se lo devolvió a su dueño. Harry lo metió a sus bolsillos y se despidió de Louis con una seña dejándolo solo en el cálido ambiente de la cafetería, iba a media cuadra cuando escuchó que a lo lejos, Louis gritaba su nombre.

—¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

El chico se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a su ex amigo corriendo hacia él con algo en sus manos.

—Ten, tu pedido, no lo retiraste antes de marcharte —dijo Louis casi sin aliento.

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo, um, gracias Louis —respondió el aludido.

—No hay problema, nos vemos pronto —le recordó

Harry solo asintió, dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

****

Por ocho días, cada noche, Harry se quedaba dormido con el móvil en su mano tratando de decidir si llamar a Louis o no para reunirse y conversar, pero el recuerdo de cada mala noche que pasó llorando por él y tratando de llamarlo hace seis años, lo golpeaba como un camión. No sentía odio hacia el otro chico, ni resentimiento, solo una profunda tristeza, que se había dado cuenta, nunca había superado. Y lo peor, todavía amaba y estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que los viejos sentimientos, que creía extintos de su corazón, volvieran con incluso más fuerza que antes. Concluía que cada chico que tuvo a su lado todo este tiempo, no lo habían hecho sentir lo mismo que alguna vez sintió por el ojiazul. El séptimo día por la tarde, mientras cenaba con Niall en el apartamento, el rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente, Harry lo había puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado hace exactamente una semana, el chico no había sido más que comprensivo con él, sin embargo, al parecer, se estaba cansando de la gris aura que solía acarrear el rizado sobre su cabeza.

—Harry, sabes que te quiero, pero no me gusta en absoluto verte así —dijo con amargura el chico —sé que no tengo derecho de decirte lo que debes hacer, pero me gustaría que me escucharas ¿sí?

Harry lo miró con ojos curiosos, Niall no era del tipo profundo, esto era muy extraño, el rizado debía lucir muy mal como para que el rubio interviniera con tal seriedad.

—Sé que sufriste mucho después que te mudaste desde Doncaster, y que nunca pensaste en volver a ver a Louis, pero eso pasó hace años y solo te queda enfrentar lo que tienes ahora. No digo que tienes que correr a los brazos de Louis y perdonarlo, pero tal vez yendo a hablar con él lo antes posible, puedes aclarar todas las dudas que te dejó y cerrar sanamente el capítulo “Louis” de una vez. No es bueno vivir amargado pensando en el pasado cuando creo, personalmente, tienes una buena vida. Puedes ir a hablar con él, pedir explicaciones y ponerle fin a esto. Debes dejarlo ir.

Harry escuchó atentamente a su amigo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía razón. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con Louis ni tampoco dejarlo ir definitivamente, cuando por casi 20 años pensó cada día en él. Iba a ser duro, pero era lo mejor, cerrar el capítulo y superarlo.

—Creo que tienes razón, Niall, debo terminar esto —dijo casi con convicción, iría a reunirse con Louis.

—Sí Harry, pienso que es lo mejor —exhaló el rubio con alivio, luego rodeó la mesa para abrazar al rizado. Según Harry, Niall daba los mejores abrazos del mundo, si bien no era lo mismo que abrazar a su ex amigo, con el paso del tiempo había sabido encontrar en aquél comprensión, calidez y comodidad.

Luego de terminar de cenar, y un poco más animado, Harry decidió irse a la cama temprano para mensajear a Louis, al encontrar el contacto una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios: después del nombre “Louis”, este le había agregado una carita feliz. Abrió el contacto en whatsapp, el chico había estado en línea hace no más de media hora, Harry decidió echar un vistazo a su foto de perfil y ahora una risa escapaba de su garganta: la foto era una del mismo Louis, reciente al parecer, con un vaso en la mano, la cabeza ladeada y su lengua afuera. Se podía apreciar en las arrugas de sus ojos que estaba sonriendo de verdad y no solo para la foto. Harry solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

**Para Louis :)**

_Louis, es Harry. Podríamos juntarnos mañana en el café del otro día? A eso de las 6pm?_

**De Louis :)**

_Perfecto, ahí estaré, xx_

Harry ignoró por completo los besos finales del mensaje y comenzó a pensar en cómo iba a dejar salir de su pecho todo lo que tenía que decirle y preguntarle a Louis, lo peor es que tendría que confesarle que había estado enamorado de él, de lo contrario el ojiazul no se explicaría porque tanta molestia con él. Un beso sin sentimientos entre mejores amigos no tendría que significar algo, pero como sí lo significó sería evidente lo que sentía Harry en ese entonces. No era necesario en absoluto mencionar que todavía estaba enamorado de él.

****

Apenas Harry iba entrando al café, sintió que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Levantó su vista y se encontró con Louis al fondo del local esperándolo sentado en una mesa para dos mientras le hacía seña con una mano para llamar su atención. En su camino chocó dos veces: la primera vez con una silla y la otra con la esquina de una mesa, _Dios_ ,solo le faltaba aplastar su cara con el suelo. Al acercarse a Louis logró formar una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Puedo ver que todavía no has aprendido a manejar esas piernas de jirafa bebé, uh? —dijo Louis mientras Harry se sentaba. _Oh,_ sentimientos encontrados. Era agradable saber que Louis recordaba ese detalle, de Harry ser verdaderamente torpe con sus extremidades, pero por otro lado, era triste porque sabía que lo que se venía no sería igual de agradable. Una mesera se les acercó y preguntó que iban a ordenar. Harry optó nuevamente por un mokaccino y Louis por un té, Yorkshire, puro y sin azúcar, tal como el enrulado lo recordaba, uh, parece que él tampoco había olvidado ciertos detalles.

—Y Harry, cuéntame ¿cómo has llegado a Londres? —preguntó Louis para comenzar una apropiada conversación. A Harry no le quedó más que responder, era bueno tantear el terreno antes de soltar la bomba.

—Pues, terminé la secundaria con excelentes notas, me ofrecieron una beca completa y bueno, era difícil negarse, siempre quise mudarme a Londres, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así —respondió Harry, pensando que no era buena idea mencionar que sus excelentes notas era en lo único que podía concentrarse después de la dura separación de ambos, solo pudo enfocarse en hacer a sus padres orgullosos de él y de paso perder su cabeza en algo provechoso y no pensando en su ex mejor amigo—, me instale acá con un amigo y hemos estado viviendo juntos casi tres años, su nombre es Niall, es irlandés, rubio natural y come tanto como un equipo de fútbol, pero es genial, una buena persona. ¿Y, tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a Londres?

—Oh, genial, seguro te merecías esa beca. Yo acabé acá solo con media beca, ya sabes, nunca fui un estudiante muy aplicado, pero peor era nada, así que la tomé y me vine a ojos cerrados, literalmente. Llegué el día antes de comenzar las clases y busqué toda la tarde un lugar dónde quedarme. Ya casi de noche, entré a un restaurant a comer algo, estaba solo así que decidí sentarme junto a un chico que parecía tener mi edad, él no se molestó y conversamos por un largo rato, en el transcurso de la conversación se enteró de que yo no tenía dónde pasar la noche y me ofreció su habitación sobrante. Debo admitir que estaba un poco escéptico, pero sus ojos de cachorro me convencieron de que no era una mala persona y no me equivoqué, es muy gentil, su nombre es Liam y desde entonces somos amigos aunque ya no viva con él.

—¿Por qué ya no vives con él? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose cómodo con la conversación, como siempre lo había sido con Louis en realidad, pensaba que era lindo conocer lo que el otro chico había hecho durante seis años.

Louis de repente se puso incómodo en su silla y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa. Otro hábito del chico. Cuando se colocaba nervioso, inconscientemente comenzaba a retorcer sus dedos. Harry muchas veces lo había regañado diciéndole que cuanto cumpliera cuarenta tendría los dedos deformados y que ni una cuchara podría tomar. Louis, testarudo como siempre, se defendía con el argumento de que no importaba porque Harry lo alimentaría si eso llegase a pasar. ¡Ja! Al parecer el destino siempre tuvo otros planes. Y sí que los tenía, mirando más detenidamente, Harry se dio cuenta que Louis no retorcía sus dedos, en su lugar, giraba rápidamente un delgado anillo plateado en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

 _Oh_.

No, no, no. Esto debía ser una broma ¿verdad? Un tipo de broma maquiavélicamente cruel en su contra ¿cierto?

Harry apenas podía concentrarse en la voz de Louis. Podía sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y visualizar en su mente a Louis bailando sobre los trozos esparcidos en el suelo.

—Porque, um, me fui a vivir con, con mi novio hace un año —respondió el ojiazul. El rostro de Harry se desfiguraba por cada milisegundo que pasaba. ¿Qué clase de dios conspiraba tanto en su contra? pensó mientras Louis continuaba—, Liam se puso de novio con su compañero de clase, Zayn, un buen chico también, y pues sentí que estaba sobrando en ese lugar. Rae, mi actual novio, me ofreció ir a vivir con él, ya llevábamos un año juntos y pensé que sería una buena idea, y fue así en realidad, pasaron seis meses y me propuso matrimonio. En cuanto termine la universidad nos casaremos.

El rizado no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, podía sentir que todo se venía abajo, dios, era exactamente como cuando se subió al auto afuera de su casa aquél día que se mudó desde Doncaster: tristeza, soledad y angustia, pero había algo más: su pecho se apretaba y apenas podía respirar, sus manos sudaban y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Ataque de pánico. Cinco minutos, era lo máximo que tenía para salir de ahí, cinco minutos para que comenzaran los síntomas más fuertes. Los ataques de pánico se habían vuelto muy frecuentes los últimos años, antes, Louis era el único que podía calmarlo, pero en su ausencia, Niall acudía al rescate por lo tanto sabía cómo manejar la situación, además, no dejaría que el ojiazul lo viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, no lo dejaría ver cuánto le afectaban sus palabras. Debía llegar donde Niall, a la tienda de música donde este trabajaba y que quedaba a tan solo una cuadra del café. Necesitaba salir de ahí, ahora. Se puso de pie justo cuando la mesera llegaba con su pedido pero claramente no se podía quedar, aire, necesitaba aire. Comenzó a correr a la salida pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo del brazo, contacto que prácticamente lo hizo saltar de la incomodidad. No, no podía, Louis le hacía daño. Harry pudo ver el herido rostro del otro chico mientras repelía el contacto, contacto que antes irónicamente solo le había traído confort. Siguió moviéndose hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba que Louis gritaba su nombre.

Su ataque avanzaba más rápido de lo normal, ya estaba sintiendo náuseas y dolor en el tórax, ya casi no respiraba. Se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos para tratar de respirar profundamente, esos segundos fueron suficientes para que Louis le alcanzara.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?

—Louis, por favor, aléjate —dijo Harry levantando una de sus manos para que el otro chico se detuviera —traté, traté pero no puedo, no podemos jugar a hacer mejores amigos de nuevo Louis, no después de lo que pasó la noche anterior que me mude desde Doncaster —el rostro del ojiazul se deformó por completo, Harry al darse cuenta agregó—, ¿te avergüenzas de ello, verdad? ¿Estás arrepentido y todavía te da vergüenza, cierto?

—No Harry, no es así, déjame explicarte, yo —comenzó Louis a responder.

—Se hombre ahora Louis, no seas el cobarde que no se despidió de su mejor amigo hace seis años —dijo Harry con amargura, los bordes de su visión se estaban volviendo borrosos, la inconciencia se estaba apoderando de él, lucho con todo lo que tuvo para no desmayarse.

—Harry yo, yo quería, yo —trató de seguir Louis, pero se atragantaba con las palabras.

—No mientas Louis, te conozco, si no hubieses estado avergonzado, te hubieses despedido de mi como correspondía, tú sabías cuánto significabas para mí ¡Cuanto te quería y cuánto me iba a doler separarme de ti! ¡Fuiste cruel y te avergonzabas de haberte besado conmigo! —exclamó Harry con amargura mientras tibias lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Aquellas palabras parecieron molestar a Louis porque su expresión cambió de nerviosismo a una de peligrosa decisión.

—¿Avergonzado de ti? ¿Avergonzado de ti? ¿De haberte besado? ¡Estaba avergonzado de mí, Harry! ¡Lo estaba de mí! ¡No sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo al día siguiente, no podía enfrentarte!

—No entiendo Louis, éramos mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo, ¿qué pasó que no confiaste más en mí en ese momento? ¡No entiendo Louis! ¡No entiendo!

—¡ESTABA ENAMORADO DE TI, HARRY! ¡PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI! ¡TE AMABA COMO A NADIE MÁS EN MI VIDA! —gritó Louis.

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, Louis igual estaba enamorado de Harry. Los dos estuvieron enamorados hace seis años. Harry tenía claro que el destino no tenía consideración con él, pero esto, era demasiado, había sobrepasado todos los límites, el destino le había quitado la oportunidad de estar y ser feliz con Louis pero al parecer no le bastaba con eso, sino que también tenía que restregárselo en la cara. Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes, no, no, no…

El rizado no podía más con el dolor, tanto como con el de su pecho como con el de su corazón, así que se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Sintió nuevos síntomas apoderándose de él completamente, sus extremidades temblaban, sus manos sudaban y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo perdía temperatura. Cerró sus ojos, retrocedió un paso para apoyar su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Lo último que sintió, fue unos brazos que descendieron firmes con su cuerpo y una suave voz que decía: _Haz, te quiero, perdóname, lo siento._

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte aquí. No he está betado, pero lo he revisado lo mejor que he podido para que no hayan quedado errores.
> 
> Algún tipo de feedback es bien recibido <3
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura :D

Harry despertó en un lugar muy familiar y recostado cómodamente en su cama. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pues no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Miró su reloj en la mesita de noche: 22:27. Solo recordaba haber salido antes de las seis desde su apartamento para juntarse con… poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado aquella tarde: una discusión, lágrimas, Louis, Louis diciéndole que había estado enamorado de él. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente al recuerdo e intentar ponerse de pie y salir de su cama, pero una voz que se acercaba desde la puerta de su habitación lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, estás bien —dijo Louis de pie a su lado, tratando de impedir que no se levantara y empujándole para que volviera a recostarse, Harry se odió así mismo por sentir que esa voz aún le trajera calma.

—Okay —logró decir—, ¿cómo es que llegué aquí? solo recuerdo haber llegado al suelo —dijo confundido.

—Sí, te desmayaste, alcancé a tomarte antes que te fueras de lado y te golpearas la cabeza. Sabía que estabas en un ataque de pánico, así que te dejé pasar, dejar que tu cerebro se protegiera, como, como antes —dijo el ojiazul titubeante, como si temiera que Harry lo fuese a reprender por traer tan delicado recuerdo al presente—, no sabía a quién llamar y obviamente necesitabas descansar, así que busqué tu celular y llamé a Niall, no sé cómo lo recordé, pero lo hice. Él llegó en un minuto, me explicó que trabaja cerca de ahí y creo que al instante supo quién yo era porque me miró con disgusto desde el momento en que entró al café. Como sea, me dijo que generalmente despertabas pronto cuando te desmayabas, algo que ya sabía, así que esperamos, luego despertaste muy confundido, te tomamos entre los dos en un taxi y te trajimos aquí. Niall tuvo que volver al trabajo y no parecía nada contento con dejarte conmigo, pero no había opción. Oh, me dijo que lo llamaras en cuanto despertaras y que volvería a las once.

Louis debía estar en lo correcto, no recordaba absolutamente nada de un taxi y ni de cómo diablos había llegado a su cama. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido por haber estado tirado en el suelo y su cabeza palpitaba por haberse estresado al límite en la tarde. Levantó su vista y se encontró con que el otro chico lo miraba expectante.

—Puedes irte si quieres —le dijo al ojiazul.

—No, no quiero dejarte solo esperaré a que Niall regrese.

—Louis, he sobrevivido seis años sin ti, puedo estar solo treinta minutos —un relámpago de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Louis ante las palabras del ojiverde que se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras.

—Lo sé, solo, solo quiero conversar contigo, estamos más tranquilos ahora —Louis dijo.

—Louis, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ya está todo dicho, ahora entiendo todo. Solo me duele la idea de que no te despidieras de mí por no enfrentarte conmigo al día siguiente. Entiendo que es difícil, muy difícil confesarle tu amor a otra persona, más si esa persona es tu mejor amigo, porque a lo mejor temiste que yo iba a reaccionar mal o iba a juzgarte. Te juro que lo entiendo —Harry decía la verdad, lo entendía a la perfección porque por ese entonces, él había estado en la misma situación—, pero me puso muy triste que me dejaras así, siento que he dicho esto tanto últimamente que parecerá repetitivo, pero eras mi mejor amigo Louis, te quería tanto y ni siquiera me dejaste abrazarte por última vez.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Harry, que antes de enjugársela, pudo ver claramente que también una corría por el rostro de Louis. Mientras el otro chico se daba vuelta para esconder su rostro, acción que entristeció un poco más al rizado pues Louis solía dejar que solo Harry lo viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su apartamento, Niall volvía, un poco más temprano de lo normal a casa. Una ola de alivió barrió el cuerpo de Harry, Niall significaba confort y buenos abrazos, _dios_ , los necesitaba más que nunca.

—Hey amigo —dijo Niall entrando en la habitación—, ¿Cómo estás pequeño? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Harry para mover un rizo que tapaba uno sus ojos.

—Niall, te recuerdo que mido aproximadamente diez centímetros más que ti —le recordó Harry juguetonamente.

—Lo sé, pero eres cuatro meses menor que yo, así que legalmente tú eres el pequeño —le respondió Niall cariñosamente. Harry amaba cuando el alborotado mundo de Niall se detenía para preocuparse de quienes quería.

—Estoy bien, Nialler, solo un poco cansado.

—Okay, te haré algo rápido de comer antes que te duermas de nuevo ¿sí? Después podemos hablar si quieres —propuso el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, luego abandonó la habitación no sin antes, darle una significativa mirada a Louis.

—Debe estar odiándome —dijo Louis inesperadamente.

—Nah, el corazón de Niall no tolera esos sentimientos, no es capaz de odiar a una persona —lo defendió Harry.

—Eso espero, creo que he hecho el suficiente daño por hoy —dijo Louis con tristeza mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta—, creo que debería irme, este, tú ¿Tú crees que podríamos hablar de nuevo en algún momento?

 _¿Hablar de qué?_ se preguntó Harry, ya estaba todo dicho, no quería por quincuagésima vez un recordatorio de que pudieron ser más que amigos y que definitivamente ya no eran, mejores amigos, pero por hoy el rizado había tenido suficiente, así que para no volver a discutir, decidió decir sí.

—Genial, sólo avísame cuando puedas y oh —Louis se metió las mano al bolsillo y extrajo el teléfono de Harry para devolvérselo—, lo tomé prestado cuando llamé a Niall —agregó.

—Gracias por cierto —dijo Harry mientras recibía su aparato—, gracias por traerme hasta aquí —Louis solo lo miró con ojos preocupados pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Que descanses Harry —le dijo al rizado —espero vernos pronto.

El ojiverde solo asintió y entonces Louis abandonó la habitación, escuchó un breve intercambio de palabras y luego sintió que cerraban la puerta, a los segundos, Niall apareció con un sándwich de jamón y queso y una taza de leche tibia, para venir del rubio, la preparación era casi gourmet.

—Gracias Ni —dijo tomando la mitad del sándwich y el vaso de leche.

—Iré a darme una ducha y vuelvo para que hablemos y me cuentes qué pasó para que terminaras desmayado en un café —dijo el irlandés en tono serio, pero calmadamente. Harry afirmó con la cabeza mientras masticaba, aceptando la oferta del rubio.

Luego de quince minutos, Niall se encontraba metido en la cama de Harry acurrucando a su mejor amigo mientras este le contaba lo sucedido.

—Y me dijo que iba a casarse, Ni. Casarse. Nada de esto estaría pasando si nos hubiéramos contado nuestros sentimientos.

—Es terrible Harry —Niall masajeaba pequeños círculos en la espalda del rizado tratando de reconfortarlo, pero sabía que algo así, no tenía consuelo.

—Quiere conversar conmigo de nuevo, a lo mejor quiere que volvamos a hacer amigos, y no sé si pueda hacer eso, Niall ¿qué haré?, no puedo juzgarlo por no haberme contado que estaba enamorado de mí, porque yo tampoco fui capaz, pero no tenía derecho en dejarme solo aquella mañana, cuando lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era que mi mejor amigo me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que la distancia no haría merma entre nosotros. Lo llamé miles de veces después y tampoco contestó. Eso es lo que me pone triste Ni, nada más  —declaró Harry mientras se abrazaba más apretadamente al rubio.

—Lo sé y eso no puedo respondértelo Harry, es tu decisión. Solo recuerda que si quieres tenerlo en tu vida, no será más que solo de amigos, eso es todo lo que podrán ser.

—Es ser masoquista, pero pienso que a pesar de todo, no quiero perderlo de nuevo. No será suficiente ser solo amigos, pero tendré que conformarme —expresó Harry con amargura.

—Si es lo que sientes que debes hacer, entonces hazlo H, solo ten cuidado ¿sí?

—Lo tendré Ni —respondió al otro chico—, ahora solo quiero descansar ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?

—Claro que sí, amigo.

—Eres el mejor Ni, te quiero —dijo Harry agradecido, le alegraba tanto que Niall, a pesar de saber que él era gay, no se sintiera incómodo por aquel tipo de contacto físico.

—Cuando lo necesites —respondió el rubio apagando la luz de la mesita de noche. Los arropó bien a ambos, abrazó firmemente a su amigo y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño.

****

Un mes pasó, casi sin incidentes ni nada digno que contar. Harry se había encontrado, casualmente, con Louis mínimo una vez a la semana, en el café donde se vieron por primera vez. Solo habían sido saludos y amables _¿cómo estás?,_ Harry no había estado preparado para una profunda y extendida conversación. El rizado no había notado, en aquellos encuentros, que Louis lucía cada vez más cansado y con grandes ojeras púrpuras bajo sus ojos, no hasta el último encuentro del día sábado en la tarde, que Louis decidió preguntarle si podrían hablar. Harry no pudo negarse a la cansada voz del otro chico y accedió a juntarse al día siguiente en el parque cerca del café en el cual se encontraban.

Muy en el fondo, en el corazón de ambos, Harry sabía que quedaba un poco de su antigua amistad, por lo que decidió no ponerse nervioso ni sobre pensar las cosas. Además ya había decidido en reconstruir su amistad si Louis así lo quería, fue así entonces, que caminó casi contento al parque para verse con el ojiazul.

Louis ya lo esperaba, a pesar que aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora que habían acordado, eso alegró un poco a Harry, al parecer no era el único que estaba ansioso por ver al otro. Louis estaba sentado en una pileta al centro del parque, al acercarse Harry pudo notar que todavía lucía cansado y las ojeras parecían más profundas, su pelo caía suavemente en su frente y no en su habitual tupé, sin embargo, lucía hermoso como siempre: tanto como hace seis años en su habitación esa noche, tanto como cuando se encontraron por primera vez y Harry practicante huyo de él y tanto como aquel día en el café cuando se desmayó y despertó en su cama horas después. Era lo más lindo a los ojos de Harry. _Maldita sea_ , se dijo internamente, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Hey —fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Louis.

—Hola —respondió Louis calmado—, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, gracias, ¿tú? —preguntó el rizado.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Louis con una falsa sonrisa que Harry conocía muy bien pero que detestaba, era la clase de sonrisa que Louis usaba para ocultar sus sentimientos y no sentirse vulnerable con los demás, Harry había estado orgulloso de que Louis nunca la hubo usado con él, hasta el día de hoy. Era un golpe bajo, inconsciente de parte del chico mayor, pero golpe bajo al fin.  

—Louis, no mientas, no estás bien —presionó el chico con rizos. Al parecer Louis no estaba para nada bien, porque en el mismo instante, silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—Harry, Haz, por favor, ¿puedes abrazarme? —rogó Louis con el rostro deformado por la pena y el cansancio.

—Oh, Lou —la simple mención del viejo apodo por el cual Harry solía llamarlo, terminó por casi arrojarlo a los brazos de su amigo, que por supuesto, lo esperaban abiertos. Louis lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Harry creía que cortaría la circulación de su sangre, el ojiazul lloraba silenciosamente entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry. El rizado comenzó a sentir que Louis respiraba con dificultad sin dejar salir algún sonido, el chico de ojos verdes sabía que Louis estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no emitir algún sollozo.

—Hey Lou —comenzó Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello del otro chico—, déjalo salir, puedes hacerlo conmigo, ¿recuerdas?, todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo—. Louis tomó una última profunda respiración y dejó salir el primer sollozo, Harry respiró aliviado y dejó que su amigo se desahogara tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su espalda, o su pelo, o simplemente lo apretaba más fuerte cuando Louis parecía no poder detenerse: sollozo tras sollozo Harry estuvo ahí sosteniéndolo. Aproximadamente veinte minutos después, el agarre de Louis comenzó hacerse menos fuerte y sacó su cabeza del cuello de Harry. Su rostro estaba rojo e hinchado por las lágrimas que había derramado tal como lo estaban sus ojos. El chico de rulos secó sus mejillas con la manga de su hoddie y acomodó las hebras de cabello que cubrían sus ojos.

—¿Mejor ahora?

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias —respondió Louis algo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, Louis. ¿Te parece que caminemos un rato? —ofreció Harry.

Louis asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Se detuvieron en un pequeño carro que vendía dulces y gaseosas y Harry compró una botella de agua y un chocolate para Louis; el azúcar podría subirle el ánimo al chico de ojos azules, Louis los aceptó y siguieron su camino.

—¿Quieres hablar? Ya sabes, de lo que te hizo sentir tan mal hace un momento —ofreció Harry.

—Sí. No, o sea no lo sé. Es complicado Harry —respondió Louis titubeante pero con ojos suplicantes, que rogaban por algo de sensatez, muchas veces Harry se había encontrado con esa mirada.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no partes del principio? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a acumular todo esto? —Harry preguntó.

—Um, desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en el café —respondió.

En cuanto terminó la frase vio como el rostro de Harry se descomponía. Fue sorpresivo el encuentro pero ¿tan mal le había hecho a Louis verlo? se cuestionó tristemente.

—No Harry, no me malinterpretes —intervino rápidamente Louis—, verte otra vez, luego de tantos años, fue realmente lindo, me sorprendí, pero fue como respirar profundo después de mucho tiempo, una felicidad —continuó apuntando hacia tu pecho—, brotó desde aquí y no podía pensar en otra cosa que retenerte. Por eso insistí en que volviéramos a vernos de nuevo, me invadió un miedo irracional con la idea de no volverte a ver otra vez, Harry.

—Oh —logró decir Harry.

—Y precisamente desde ese día, que he estado un poco emocional —Louis confesó—, he estado distraído y he peleado con Rae mucho el último mes, lo que me pone muy mal, porque es un muy buen novio, me ama, pero desde que le mencioné que te había visto, que nuestra relación está tensa, no he podido dormir en días pensando en todo. Yo, yo —tartamudeó el ojiazul, pero entonces suspirando confesó—, le he contado todo, todo lo que pasó en Doncaster, y cuánto estuve enamorado de ti —terminó.

Era la primera vez que Louis reconocía que se habían besado hace seis años, pero Harry no podía regocijarse, el ojiazul necesitaba un amigo que lo escuchara y reconfortara así que lo dejó pasar. Harry comprendía ahora porqué Louis estaba emocionalmente tan mal, su novio lo estaba siendo pasar un mal momento cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado por otro. El chico de ojos verdes trató de consolarlo, era un bache, Rae y Louis se amaban, lo superarían. No era una posición muy cómoda en la que se encontraba el rizado, pero si quería seguir siendo amigo de Louis, debía apoyarlo.

—Hay algo más, lo que me puso realmente mal es que —Louis se quedó en silencio un momento, como pensando sus próximas palabras—, le dije que quería seguir viéndote, porque eres mi amigo, y quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo más que eso y, y… —el chico de ojos azules suspiró—, me gritó, me gritó mucho, y dijo cosas que dolieron y —Louis no pudo continuar y Harry bien sabía por qué, el ojiazul no soportaba que le gritaran, eso lo confundía, lo ponía nervioso y lo hacía retraerse, era una de las cosas que solo Harry sabía: después que Louis escuchase por años a sus padres gritarse y pelear, no manejaba muy bien estar en ese tipo de situaciones, lo hacían angustiarse a tal punto de no poder respirar, Harry era el único que lo podía contener en ese tipo de situaciones, nunca había deseado tanto estrangular a una persona como lo deseaba en ese momento para con Rae, se imagina a Louis con los ojos cerrados por la tensión y sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo mientras el otro chico elevaba la voz ante el ojiazul.

—Oh Louis, lo siento mucho —dijo el enrulado abrazándolo de nuevo, Louis esta vez no dudó en llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo. Por otro lado, Harry se recriminaba por no haber estado ahí cuando Rae le gritó, el pensamiento era ilógico, pero solo imaginarse al chico de ojos azules asustado y sin que nadie lo consolara, le rompía el corazón. Ahora entendía verdaderamente porqué había encontrado tan mal a su amigo cuando se sentó junto a él en la pileta. Un mes de peleas con su novio más un tanda de gritos no era el escenario más agradable para cualquier persona.

—Okay, dejemos eso de lado —dijo Louis mirando a los ojos de su amigo mientras tomaba uno de sus rizos y lo acomodaba bajo el beanie que traía—, yo no quería que nos reuniéramos por esto —intervino—, yo quería decirte algo puntual —añadió mientras retomaban el paseo.

—Pues te escucho —respondió simplemente Harry.

—Por favor, necesito que me dejes hacer esto bien y que no me interrumpas ¿sí? —pidió el ojiazul.

—Okay Lou, palabra de boyscout —dijo el rizado haciendo reír a Louis.

—Solo quería disculparme por todo lo que hice, Harry. Hace seis años en Doncaster nos besamos y yo arranqué como un cobarde abandonando a mi mejor amigo, al cual quería tanto. Fui estúpido al no enfrentarte al día siguiente, y un imbécil por dejar de hablarte por tantos años cuando ambos necesitábamos la amistad del otro. Siento, aquella oportunidad cuando nos vimos por primera vez, haberte asustado y presionado por vernos de nuevo, cuando claramente no querías. Siento mucho, haberte puesto tan nervioso la segunda vez en el café. _Dios_ , hice que te desmayaras y nunca voy a perdonármelo. —Louis se volvió completamente hacia Harry y tomó sus manos— Siento haberte traído tanta miseria y malos momentos últimamente, sé que no me lo merezco en absoluto pero ¿crees que podamos ser mejores amigos de nuevo, Harry?

Harry escuchó atentamente las palabras de Louis y este tenía razón, había pasado muchos malos momentos desde que se había reencontrado con el ojiazul, pero nada, absolutamente nada, se comparaba con haberlo visto de nuevo. Eso, opacaba grandemente todo lo demás. No importaba nada más ahora, sí, habían sido meses de lamentos y llantos nocturnos después de mudarse de Doncaster pero Louis ahora estaba aquí, y eso era lo único que importaba. Una vez se habían prometido ser siempre mejores amigos y esto era una prueba que pedía a gritos hacer valer ese compromiso.

—Te perdono Louis —el ojiverde podría haber dicho _no te preocupes_ o _todo está bien_ pero sabía que Louis siempre necesitaba respuestas directas por lo que continuó en la misma línea—, y claro, podemos ser mejores amigos de nuevo.

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero Harry se alegró al ver que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban demostrando que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Por supuesto, volvieron a abrazarse otra vez.

—Dios, nunca pensé que volvería a esto de nuevo —dijo Harry acariciando la espalda del chico más bajo—, aunque si mal no recuerdo, antes no tenías que ponerte de puntitas para abrazarme —rio por lo bajo.

—Hey, no seas grosero, Harry, no eres más que una jirafa gigante, que por cierto recuerdo, no sabe manejar del todo sus extremidades —contraatacó Louis, ambos rieron y siguieron caminando. Recorrieron el parque y pronto anocheció lo que significaba que ambos tenían que devolverse a sus respectivos hogares. Se detuvieron a la salida del parque dándose cuenta que tenían que ir en direcciones opuestas. Louis antes de separarse se quejó del frio y trató de subir el cuello de su sweater pero falló en el intento ya que este no era lo suficientemente alto para cubrir sus orejas que enrojecían a cada minuto.

—Nos reuniremos de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Louis esperanzado.

—Claro que sí, Louis, estamos bien ahora —respondió Harry.

—Okay, nos vemos entonces —dijo el ojiazul acercándose a Harry para despedirse con un abrazo.

Harry que no había pasado por alto como Louis había tratado de cubrir su cuello y orejas, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—Espera un momento, aquí —dijo mientras se quitaba el beanie y lo ponía en la cabeza de Louis. Lo hizo delicadamente y cómo recordaba lo usaba Louis hace tantos años: un poco inclinado para atrás con el flequillo libre al frente y estilosamente peinado hacia un lado. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir a Louis mirándolo detenidamente, cuando volvió su vista a la del otro chico, no supo descifrar qué había en ellos: ¿curiosidad, duda, amor? así que decidió presionar sus labios en la frente del chico de ojos azules y despedirse a continuación.

—Hablamos pronto Louis, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo me llamas o envías un mensaje, podemos vernos o hablar cuando desees —le recordó Harry.

—Sí, gracias Haz —respondió Louis alejándose.

—Cuando quieras, Louis —dijo por último antes de voltearse completamente, y emprender camino hacia su apartamento.

****

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la caminata en el parque y Louis no se había comunicado con Harry desde entonces. Cada día que pasaba, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Louis podía haber hecho lo mismo que hizo hace seis años, y el pensamiento lo estaba matando. Intentó hacer otras actividades, salir a correr por las tardes, cocinar cada día para Niall (bueno, eso no era nuevo, lo hacía siempre, había comenzado a agregar postres a sus comidas, eso sí era nuevo), probó adelantar materias pero eso era simplemente muy aburrido. El domingo por la tarde estaba terminado de hornear una tartaleta de frutas con el fin de meter algo de fruta dentro de la precaria alimentación de su rubio amigo cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la encimera. Lo tomó y soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo, tenía un mensaje entrante de Louis.

**De Louis :)**

_Harry, babe, necesito verte, podríamos vernos en el parque ahora? Por favor?_

Harry casi se derritió al leer _babe,_ el ojiverde estaba cada vez más seguro de que nunca dejaría de amar a su mejor amigo, y eso no sabía si eso debía ponerlo contento, triste o quién sabe qué cosa. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en Louis no en sí mismo. El mensaje del ojiazul parecía urgente y sentía que algo no estaba bien.

**Para Louis :)**

_Seguro, en 10 minutos estoy ahí. Lleva un beanie y bufanda, de seguro está frío afuera. Te veo luego._

Harry metió el móvil en su bolsillo, cogió su chaqueta, llaves y billetera. Pasó por su habitación y decidió llevar una bufanda extra para Louis, estaba seguro que el otro chico no llevaría nada.

Afuera, el frío aire de Londres curtía las mejillas, el invierno había hecho su arribo con toda su fuerza. El parque donde se encontraban no quedaba a más de diez minutos de su apartamento, pero aceleró el paso, algo le decía que esto no iba a ser una simple charla.

El rizado no se sorprendió ver a Louis ya esperándolo en la pileta donde se habían encontrado hace dos semanas, parecía más pequeño, bueno, Louis era notablemente más pequeño que Harry actualmente, todo lo contrario hace seis años, pero aun así, lucía más pequeño que hace dos semanas: estaba con sus manos juntas metidas entre sus muslos, los hombros caídos y vistiendo un hoddie azul un poco grande en él y usando el beanie que Harry le había dado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Louis?

—Haz, hey, ¿cómo estás? —respondió Louis asustado. Harry pudo notar que su amigo había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

—Bien, siento haberte espantado, ¿necesitabas verme? ¿Estás bien? —se disculpó y preguntó el otro chico preocupado acariciando una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Sí, aunque mi cara te diga lo contrario, lo estoy. Y sí, quería verte porque necesito decirte algo importante que nos incumbe a ambos, ¿caminemos?

 _Oh no,_ pensó Harry. Se han arreglado las cosas con Rae. Eso estaba _magnífico_ decía el lado amigo de Louis, pero al lado enamorado se le _partía el corazón_ ya que a lo mejor significaría que no podrían verse, que Louis lo abandonaría de nuevo. Esto iba a ir muy mal.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Louis sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, disculpa, me quedé en blanco por unos segundos, ¿decías?—dijo el rizado volviendo su completa atención al ojiazul—, oh, espera —dijo sorpresivamente tomando la bufanda que traía colgando desde su bolsillo trasero, se alegraba de haberla traído, Louis estaba comenzando a temblar con el frio—, la tomé para ti, pensando que a lo mejor no traías nada —agregó mientras enrollaba la bufanda en el cuello de su mejor amigo y le colocaba el gorro del hoddie que colgaba en su espalda —eso está mejor, ahora sí, cuéntame— finalizó reanudando su caminata pero el chico de ojos azules lo detuvo.

—Harry, dios, eres la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida. Y soy extremadamente afortunado de haberte encontrado, y te lo dije, fui muy estúpido en dejarte ir, por eso es que no puedo, esta vez, perder la oportunidad de decirte cuanto te quiero —Louis confesó. Harry confundido pero enternecido, solo reaccionó a devolver el sentimiento —Lou, yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido, yo nunca podría dej—el rizado no pudo continuar porque el ojiazul lo interrumpió.

—No Harry, no estás entendiendo, ¿recuerdas que te conté que hace seis años estaba enamorado de ti? Pues, aun lo estoy, yo, yo te amo Harry. Y hace unos minutos pude darme cuenta que tú también lo haces.

Harry no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Louis. No tenían sentido. Louis no sabía nada. No tenía cómo saber que él también lo amaba ¿o es que había sido muy obvio?

—No Louis, tú tienes novio, vas a casarte —respondió Harry mirando la mano izquierda de Louis que sorpresivamente no llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular—, además ¿cómo puedes asegurar que siento algo por ti? No nos veíamos hace seis años, no me conoces tan bien como antes.

—Lo sé, pero Harry, nuestra amistad es irrompible porque un día nos hicimos la promesa de ser amigos por siempre, además pasé casi dieciocho años a tu lado, claro que aun te conozco—siguió explicándose Louis—, sé que me amas. Además no has dejado de demostrarme lo contrario desde el día que nos vimos por primera vez.

—No Louis, amas a Rae, nosotros no podem- ¿qué? no he hecho nada, no me insinué, lo juro Lou, yo nunca—intentó Harry desesperándose, pero Louis de nuevo lo interrumpió.

—Hey, hey no he dicho eso —dijo Louis tomando las manos de Harry que estaban tirando de su propio cabello en desesperación —déjame explicarte ¿sí? —Harry asintió, calmado por las suaves y pequeñas manos de Louis.

—Primero cuando nos vimos esa primera vez en el café, como te conté el otro día, al verte sentí una felicidad que no había sentido desde que te mudaste, pensé que era feliz con Rae y tal vez lo era, pero cuando te vi, sentí que mi pecho iba a explotar, Harry, estaba muy contento de verte, eso me trajo todos los recuerdos que tenía de ambos y comencé a andar muy distraído. Luego me mensajeaste y quisiste verme después de que pase seis años ignorándote, pero ahí estabas, conversando conmigo sin saber que te haría tanto daño de nuevo, más tarde, te hice colapsar y aun así accediste a que nos viéramos de nuevo a pesar de todo el daño que te había hecho, y oh, también hubo un detalle que me sorprendió, cuando tomé tu móvil de tu bolsillo para llamar a Niall este estaba bloqueado e inmediatamente recordé cual podría ser tu clave de acceso, y lo era, aun usas mi fecha de cumpleaños, y todo eso solo me dijo que tal vez no me odiabas como siempre lo pensé a pesar que me lo merecía, por eso fui todos los días al café para verte de nuevo “casualmente” —dijo utilizando sus dedos para simular las comillas— y asegurarme de que no había odio en tus ojos cuando me mirabas —agregó el ojiazul casi avergonzado.

—Louis, yo jamás podría odiarte, solo estaba muy triste porque me eliminaste completamente de tu vida, pero nunca sería capaz de hacerlo—intervino el rizado.

—Lo sé, Haz, ahora lo sé. Continuaré. Cuando nos juntamos en el parque, pasaron varias cosas, yo solo quería disculparme pero terminé en tus brazos llorando, y ese abrazo Harry, me trajo todo el confort que necesitaba, no sabía que había estado extrañando tus brazos hasta que estuve entre ellos sintiendo tu calidez, olor y comprensión. Recordé en ese mismo instante que no me juzgarías por lo que te contaría y que estarías siempre para mí. Más tarde cuando nos íbamos a despedir, tuviste conmigo el gesto más considerado y protector que alguien haya tenido conmigo desde hace mucho: te quitaste el beanie y me lo colocaste exactamente como solía usarlo, y luego besaste mi frente con tanta ternura y cariño que decidí que mi vida no podía seguir así como lo estaba hasta ese día, así que por favor Harry, dime que no estoy equivocado, dime que sientes algo por mí, porque si no es amor con lo que me has mirado siempre, no sé entonces qué es lo que es —finalizó el chico más pequeño.

Harry miró por unos segundos a Louis y, cómo siempre, no puedo negarse a esa cerúlea mirada.

—Te amo Louis, te he amado desde siempre. Pensé por un momento, dentro de estos seis pasados años que tal vez te había superado, pero volver a verte solo intensificó todo lo que sentía por ti —confesó finalmente el ojiverde. Louis tenía la sonrisa más grande que Harry jamás le había visto. Poco a poco fue acercándose al rizado y este no podía evitarlo, de a poco también se fue acercando e inclinando, podía sentir los brazos de Louis envolviendo su cintura y su aliento rozar sus labios, sus brillantes ojos se cerraban para entregarse al momento pero Harry no podía, no de esa forma.

—Louis, no, espera. No podemos hacer esto. Estás de novio con Rae y en seis meses más, vas a casarte con él. No puedo hacer que lo engañes conmigo —dijo Harry alejándose dolorosamente de su mejor amigo—, además no podría soportar que nos besemos y luego vuelvas a ignorarme, menos si después volverás a los brazos de tu novio a tu vida normal. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a algo como eso otra vez, la última vez casi me mata, no estoy dispuesto a lo mismo otra vez.

—Harry, eso no pasará. Primero porque ya no estoy con Rae, he terminado con él —dijo Louis mientras señalaba su mano izquierda sin el anillo—, en eso estuve estas dos últimas semanas, le dije que no podía estar con él cuando mi corazón siempre le había perteneció a otra persona —agregó mientras acomodaba un rizo rebelde fuera de los ojos de su amigo—, creo que no lo tomó muy bien, porque me dejó solo esa noche, y tomé eso como mi señal para abandonar el apartamento que compartíamos, hoy terminé de mover mis últimas pertenencias al apartamento de Zayn. Y segundo, jamás volveré a hacerte algo como lo que hice hace seis años Harry, eso igual casi me mató, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi nuevamente —finalizó.

Harry tomó el rostro de Louis y lo acercó al suyo —Por favor, no rompas mi corazón de nuevo, solo eso te pido, lo tienes de nuevo en tus manos, cuídalo —agregó mientras respiraban el mismo aire y el ojiverde con sus pulgares acariciaba cariñosamente los pómulos de Louis.

—¿Puedo besarte ahora? —preguntó el chico más bajo en un suspiro, como si no quisiera romper el encanto del momento. La respuesta de Harry fue juntar sus labios como siempre lo habían querido.

El chico de ojos verdes no podía sentir más que solo amor mientras saboreaba los finos labios de Louis, podía sentir que este se apegaba más a su cuerpo a medida que el beso se volvía más intenso. Masajeó el cuero cabelludo de Louis y escuchó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción escapar de los labios del ojiazul mientras sentía como el agarre del otro chico se hacía más fuerte en su cintura como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Segundos después Harry decidió variar un poco y con pequeños besitos recorrió la mejilla de Louis para de la misma forma descender por su cuello y llenar de torpes y húmedos besos aquel lugar en el que solía poner su rostro cuando se acurrucaban, el chico más bajo al entender la idea inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Ahora sentía risitas escapar de los labios del cosquilloso chico de ojos azules, pero esas duraron segundos antes de ser silenciadas por los labios de Harry que volvían hambrientos a su boca. Louis incitado por el atrevimiento del otro chico, inclinó de nuevo su cabeza para formar un nuevo ángulo: eso gustó a Harry e inmediatamente presionó su lengua en los labios de Louis pidiendo entrar, el otro chico no se opuso y en el mismo segundo sus lenguas se encontraban, saboreándose de mejor manera el uno al otro, intentaron tanto como pudieron seguir con el beso, pero la falta de aire no les ofreció mucho tiempo, se separaron reacios no sin antes terminar con pequeños picos en los labios del otro y con un tierno beso en la mejilla de parte de Harry para el ojiazul. El rizado podía sentir la sonrisa del otro chico mientras juntaba sus frentes y trataban de recuperar su respiración.

—Eso fue maravilloso —dijo Louis a continuación.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —agregó Harry alejándose del otro chico pero entrelazando sus dedos en su lugar.

—Esto igual se siente bien —el ojiazul afirmó apretando la mano del chico rizado mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —repitió el ojiverde con una risita. Harry no podía contener tanta felicidad, creía que iba a explotar y por un momento entendió lo que Louis le había explicado lo de haber sentido tanta felicidad. Louis lo amaba tanto como él mismo lo hacía y podían estar juntos como siempre lo habían querido.

—Harry, quería decirte otra cosa —dijo Louis deteniendo de nuevo su caminata.

—Sí, Louis.

—Yo sé que no podemos ponerle nombre a nuestra relación ahora. Yo por respeto a Rae, públicamente no puedo tener algo con alguien, pero quiero decirte que soy exclusivamente tuyo, si quieres iniciar algo conmigo más adelante y si todo va bien entre nosotros, podemos ser novios si lo deseas, pero ahora no puedo faltarle el respeto de esa manera a ex novio, él es una buena persona y lo fue mucho conmigo, por lo tanto, le debo conceder eso, solo por respeto.

—Louis, no voy a pedirte nada que no puedas darme, comprendo la situación. Además, debemos hacer las cosas bien, podríamos salir primero, a algunas citas, conocer lo que hicimos en estos seis años o lo que se nos ocurra, sin embargo, también quiero decir que soy exclusivamente tuyo, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida de la manera que te quiero a ti, así que, estoy contigo en esto —declaró el ojiverde acariciando el rostro preocupado de Louis que se suavizó al instante, Harry no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo a lo que el otro chico respondió entusiastamente. Después de una escena parecida a la anterior, retomaron su camino.

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, y lo mismo podía notar en Louis. Ambos estaban felices con lo que había pasado y en qué habían terminado. Caminaron un rato más solo sintiendo la presencia del otro, hasta que el frío clima de Londres los comenzó a hacer temblar y urgir por un lugar más cálido en el que estar. Harry recordó la tartaleta de frutas que había horneado e invitó a Louis a una rebanada y a una caliente taza de té a lo que el ojiazul aceptó encantado. Harry recordó a Niall y su gran apetito por las tardes y rogó porque el rubio no se hubiese comido toda la tartaleta. Cuando se acercaban al edificio la expresión de Louis cambió un poco y Harry lo notó de inmediato.

—Hey ¿qué pasa? —preguntó

—Niall, de seguro me odia por lo del café.

—No, Louis, no te preocupes por él, como ya te dije, el corazón de ese irlandés no tiene espacio para ese tipo de sentimientos, hablaré con él, no te preocupes, amor —dijo Harry haciendo que Louis volviera a sonreír y a picar sus labios con un corto pero dulce beso.

—Está bien, pero no me culpes si termino encerrado en el baño por la tensión —aclaró el chico de ojos azules.

—Okay —fue la única respuesta del rizado mientras dejaba escapar una risotada.

Al llegar al apartamento Niall ya había vuelto de sus clases de la tarde por lo que se encontraba frente al televisor con un plato vacío a su lado, definitivamente había encontrado la tartaleta que se enfriaba en el horno. Se volvió para saludar a Harry pero su expresión se congeló al ver a Louis, por lo que Harry decidió hablar de inmediato con él.

—Hola —dijo el ojiazul con timidez

—Hey —fue toda la respuesta del irlandés.

—Hey Ni, ¿podrías venir a mi habitación un poco? —pidió Harry, mientras se dirigía al otro extremo del apartamento a su habitación, no sin antes decirle a Louis que pusiera la tetera para preparar el té después.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?

—Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, pero Louis no está aquí solo porque sí. Estuvimos conversando en el parque y me ha pedido disculpas por todo: desde lo que pasó cuando me mudé desde Doncaster hasta lo que pasó aquél día en el café —ante la mención del último hecho que incluía el desmayo de Harry, el ojiverde pudo notar como la expresión del rubio se oscurecía—, pero hay algo más, ha terminado su relación con Rae porque todavía me ama y quiere estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar con él y yo he decidido darle una oportunidad. Sé que él no te agrada, pero te pido por favor, hagas un esfuerzo y te lleves bien con él. Él cree que lo odias, pero sé que eres incapaz de tener ese tipo de sentimientos contra alguien Ni. ¿Podrías confiar en mí en que todo irá bien ahora? Nos amamos, siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿por favor Niall?

Niall miró por unos segundos a Harry y luego soltó un suspiro que le trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

—Está bien Harry, solo estaba preocupado por ti. Nunca te vi tan triste como te vi aquél día que te desmayaste, además ¿cómo quieres que reaccione cuando alguien me llama para ir a verte y encontrarte inconsciente en el suelo de un café? Estaba molesto con Louis solo por ponerte así, pero no lo odio. Es solo que te quiero mucho como para verte de nuevo así, eres mi mejor amigo Harry, no quiero verte sufrir. Te prometo que voy a confiar en ti y en Louis. Nos llevaremos bien.

—Gracias Ni, también te quiero amigo —respondió Harry envolviendo al rubio en un abrazo. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Niall fue directo hacía donde estaba Louis y sorprendentemente lo abrazó.

—Comenzaremos de nuevo, ¿sí? Soy Niall, amigo de Harry, un gusto conocerte. Cuida de Harry, él es un buen chico, si le haces daño conocerás la furia de un irlandés, no arriesgues tu suerte —dijo el irlandés extendiendo su mano acompañada con una sonrisa, que a pesar de su último comentario, era completamente genuina.

—Okay, pues, um, soy Louis, y es un gusto conocerte también. Y no lo haré, lo amo, y jamás volveré a hacerle daño —respondió Louis extendiendo su mano que el otro chico aceptó, apretándola amistosamente.

—Bien —dijo Harry juntando sus manos y sonriendo ante la situación —tazas y platos para probar la tartaleta —agregó a continuación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Yo ya la probé, estaba deliciosa, así que si no les importa me iré a la cama ahora, mañana tengo un par de presentaciones y clases temprano, por lo tanto buenas noches —dijo Niall yendo a su habitación y cerrando suavemente su puerta.

—Uff, temí por mi vida en un momento —dijo Louis sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

Harry rio, sacó la tartaleta del horno y con alivio se dio cuenta que Niall solo se había comido la mitad, él no podía entender cómo es que el rubio podía comer tanto, dios, era media tartaleta, eso era suficiente para cuatro personas, como sea, estaba contento de que quedase para él y Louis. Después de servir el té y la tartaleta, comieron en silencio por un rato, luego Harry le comentó a Louis que Niall estudiaba música y que por eso tenía presentaciones de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Louis comentó lo rica que estaba la tartaleta a lo que Harry agradeció sonrojado.

—Tu comida era muy buena cuando éramos adolescentes, no puedo creer que sigas cocinando tan bien —dijo Louis colocando la loza sucia en el fregadero, luego tomó a Harry de la cintura y volvió a decírselo—, estaba deliciosa, estoy encantado de volver a probar tu comida de nuevo—y procedió a besar brevemente los labios del rizado. Al separarse Louis dijo que ya era hora de irse porque iban a ser las diez de la noche. Pero Harry tenía otros planes.

—Louis es tarde y está oscuro afuera, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, a dormir digo, solo si quieres —dijo tímidamente el chico de rizos.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te incomoda? —preguntó el ojiazul.

—Claro que no —respondió el ojiverde acercándose de nuevo a Louis y abrazándolo—, solíamos dormir el uno con el otro cinco de los siete días a la semana, Lou, esto no tiene por qué ser incómodo —finalizó. Y no lo era, cuando entraron en la habitación se cambiaron a pijamas, bueno, Louis se cambió a algo parecido a un pijama: Harry le había prestado una camiseta muy desgastada pero suave, y el rizado solo quedó en boxers. Antes de meterse a la cama, apagaron las luces y activaron las alarmas de sus móviles.

—Sé que antes solía acurrucarme en tus brazos Harry, pero ¿podría yo esta vez acurrucarme en los tuyos? —preguntó Louis mirando directo a los verdes ojos del otro chico.

—Por supuesto Lou —respondió el rizado abriendo automáticamente los brazos para su chico. Louis besó el pecho desnudo de Harry justo en el corazón y luego acomodó su cabeza sobre él.

—Te amo, Harry —dijo con voz baja pero segura.

—También te amo Louis —Harry replicó depositando un suave beso en la frente del otro chico que suspiró contento y rodeó con uno de su brazos la cintura del rizado, a los pocos minutos, se le podía escuchar roncar suavemente. Harry, a juzgar por las ojeras que tenía el ojiazul, dedujo que este debió haber estar exhausto así que lo apretó un poco más y pensó que sería buen idea para él también dormir para disfrutar en la mañana, del dulce despertar que juntos tendrían. Harry quería confiarlo así, pero una parte de él, todavía temía que pudiese despertarse sin Louis en sus brazos. No podía evitarlo, pero había sido así cómo habían comenzado los peores meses de su vida. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo por casi una hora, concluyó que ahora eran otros tiempos, ambos habían madurado y sabían exactamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro y solo le quedaba confiar. Besó nuevamente la frente del ojiazul y se entregó a Morfeo en la esperanza de despertar, ahora sí, con Louis entre sus brazos.

****

Harry no se había equivocado. Por la mañana el chico, del cual había estado enamorado siempre, se encontraba seguro y amado en sus brazos, y él, con el corazón completo y lleno de amor, se encontraba más contento de lo que lo había estado en los últimos seis años. Ambos chicos se amaban, eso era todo lo que importaba.

 

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado aquí, muchas gracias por leer y aguantar la espera.
> 
> Dany, sé que amaste el final, yo lo sé ;)
> 
> Y por último, me alegra poder publicar de nuevo, hace mucho no lograba terminar algo para publicarlo. Esto lo escribí para que fuera parte del Intercambio de Larry Fics en Español, pero no pude terminarlo a tiempo porque me vi colapsada con la universidad y ya no pude participar del evento, sin embargo invertí mucho tiempo y madrugadas sin dormir como para no compartirlo, sobre todo para aquellas personas que estuvieron alentándome para terminarlo.
> 
> ¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o simplemente quieres hablarme? soy [bravery-passion-kind](http://bravery-passion-kind.tumblr.com) en tumblr, ven a decirme hola :D
> 
> Puedes ver mi otros escritos [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbrave/works)
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
